Shinigami Secrets
by Rose-of-Writing
Summary: Full-ish summary inside. More may be added later.


**Finally, I managed to post this… lazy and overwhelmed don't mix well.**

**Summary****: Lord Death has been keeping secrets again… what awaits our heroes when a new girl and her interesting partner show up at the DWMA? Follows the anime more than the manga.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Kasumi.**

_Prologue- a little over 15 years ago._

"Kasumi."

The girl didn't budge. She slept soundly as her father stood over her, touching her face with his hand. "Her name will be Kasumi."

"Meaning… 'Mist'?" the man next to him asked.

"Yes. 'Mist'. I feel like it will fit her in the years to come," her father explained.

The man next to him reached a hand up and turned the screw in his head. "A son and a daughter, just minutes apart… you must be proud, sir."

The father continued to look at the girl. A serious tone replaced his usual one as he spoke. "Yes. I am. But… Stein…"

He trailed off. The man, Stein, looked at him. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I… I hate to say this… but Kasumi will not be raised in Death City. She will be raised in England for a while, or perhaps Japan," the father said.

"Because of the witches?" Stein guessed.

He received a nod. "Let me guess… you want me to be the one to look after her."

"I trust you, Stein. I know you won't disappoint me," the father said as he picked baby Kasumi up.

Stein nodded. "Of course."

The father hugged his sleeping daughter close. "Goodbye, Kasumi. I will see you again someday."

He gave her to Stein, who took off without another word. Once it was quiet, the father turned his gaze to his son, who had been lying right next to his sister. "Looks like it's you and me, kiddo… hmm…"

**-XxXxX-**

_Nine years later…_

"Uncle Stein! Uncle Stein!"

He groaned and lifted his eyelids to see his adopted daughter sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you call me 'Uncle Stein'?"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, Dad," the girl replied smugly.

He couldn't help but smile. "All right, all right. What is it?"

"Lord Death sent you a letter. Look!" the girl said as she waved a piece of paper around.

He managed to take it after a slight game of tug-of-war. The girl continued to sit on the edge of the bed as Stein examined the letter. It was very short, and he recognized Lord Death's familiar handwriting. It was only four words, followed by his signature:

"_It's time to explain. –Lord Death"_

Stein's face hardened. He glanced at the girl, who was playing with her hair and staring at the floor. Completely unaware of everything that he was keeping from her, about her real heritage. She looked a lot like her father and her brother, there was no denying that. Her personality was more like her father; cheerful. She was even beginning to exhibit his powers, albeit weakly.

"Sweetheart," he said slowly.

She looked at him. "Yes, dad?"

He tried not to flinch. "We… we need to talk."

"About what?"

He sighed heavily. The girl watched as he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a photograph. "What's that?"

"I want you to listen carefully as I talk. Okay? Promise me you will," Stein said.

The girl nodded. Stein swallowed. Then he held the photo up to show her. There were two figures in the photo. One was a young boy with jet-black hair that had three white stripes on the left side. His eyes were gold, much like the girl's. He was wearing a black shirt and black shorts, and he looked to be around the same age as her.

The second figure intrigued her. She couldn't really describe the figure, other than it was a black mass with a white skull mask. It had big white hands, one of which was doing bunny ears above the young boy's head. The mask was smiling for the camera; the opposite of the expression on the boy's face, which was borderline unamused.

"Lord Death and his son? Kid?" she asked.

Stein nodded. "Yes. Now… you know that I am not your actual father."

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"You've been asking for a long time who your family is," Stein continued.

She nodded again. "Yes."

With a deep breath and a leap of courage, Stein handed her the photo. "This is your real family. You are the sister of Death the Kid… and the daughter of Lord Death himself."

Her eyes widened as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe… but look at yourself."

He handed her a mirror. Shaking, she looked at it. A girl with long white hair and black streaks and golden eyes peered back at her. She was wearing a light purple dress over red leggings and green socks. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the mirror and the photo. Slowly, she began to see the similarities between herself and the two figures looking back at her.

She and Kid had the same eye color.

All three of them had black and white in their physical appearance.

The look on Lord Death's… mask? Face? Whatever; the look he had could be seen on her face most of the time.

Kid's bangs were the same length as hers.

They had accessories concerning a skull: Lord Death with his mask, Kid with the skull placed on the collar of his shirt, and her with a skull on a dull silver chain.

She and Kid were roughly the same age.

She had begun to show having powers attributed to Lord Death.

The realization hit her dead-on, like a Reaper Chop. She nearly dropped the mirror and the photo, and she would have passed out if Stein hadn't held her up. He looked concerned as she shook in his arms. "Sweetheart…"

"Did… did Lord Death pick my name?" she said slowly.

A smile curled his lips. "Yes. He did. He picked it as soon as he looked at you. It came to him like… almost like an intuition. Yes, he picked your name…"

"… Kasumi."


End file.
